trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Vengeful Pinata God
The Vengeful Pinata God is a Shadow Titan which appears on the fourth room of the third floor in the Shadow Tower. Once a week, defeating it and opening the Shadow Tower Vault it leaves behind will give 1, 3 or 5 Titan Souls depending on the difficulty it was killed. The player must have defeated the Weeping Prophet in the current week on an equal or greater difficulty setting to open a portal to it. Like all titans, it is immune to being frozen, stunned, or knocked back. Behavior The Vengeful Pinata God is primarily a melee boss, attacking only up close and relying on its minions to hit ranged players. At the start of the fight, it only has a single possible attack: *'Stomp:' Floats upwards briefly, then quickly hits the ground, spraying confetti and dealing moderate damage and slight knockback to any players nearby. It gains a second attack at 94% health: *'Breath:' Breathes a spray of confetti in front of it, repeatedly inflicting small amounts of damage to any players caught in the spray. As it takes damage, it begins to break apart, losing pieces of itself and spawning Pinmen as minions at irregular intervals. At 96% health, it loses its muzzle. At 94% health, it loses its frontmost right panel, gains its breath attack and spawns 4 Primordial Pinmen. At 89% health, it loses its backmost left panel and spawns 4 Autumn Pinmen. At 86% health, it loses its frontmost left panel and spawns 4 Winter Pinmen. At 80% health, it loses its center-front right panel and spawns 1 Autumn Pinman, 2 Primordial Pinmen, 1 Shadow Pinman, 1 Spring Pinman, 1 Summer Pinman and 1 Winter Pinman. At 75% health, it loses its middle-back left panel and spawns 4 Spring Pinmen. At 72% health, it loses its backmost right panel and spawns 4 Summer Pinmen. At 66% health, it loses its middle-front left panel and spawns 6 Shadow Pinmen. At 61% health, it loses its back left foot and spawns 2 Autumn Pinmen and 2 Spring Pinmen. At 58% health, it spawns 2 Shadow Pinmen and 2 Summer Pinmen. At 52% health, it loses its middle-back right panel and spawns 1 Autumn Pinman, 4 Primordial Pinmen, 1 Summer Pinman and 1 Winter Pinman. At 47% health, it loses its front right foot and spawns 2 Winter Pinmen and 2 Shadow Pinmen. At 44% health, it spawns 1 Autumn Pinman, 2 Primordial Pinmen and 1 Winter Pinman. At 38% health, it spawns 1 Autumn Pinman, 1 Shadow Pinman, 2 Spring Pinmen, 1 Summer Pinman and 2 Winter Pinmen. At 33% health, it loses its back right foot and spawns 2 Autumn Pinmen, 1 Primordial Pinman and 1 Spring Pinman. At 30% health, it loses its front left foot and spawns 4 Shadow Pinmen. At 24% health, it spawns 1 Autumn Pinman, 4 Primordial Pinmen, 1 Summer Pinman and 1 Winter Pinman. At 19% health, it spawns 6 Shadow Pinmen. At 16% health, it spawns 1 Autumn Pinman, 2 Primordial Pinmen, 1 Spring Pinman, 2 Summer Pinmen and 1 Winter Pinman. It no longer spawns any minions after it has 16% health remaining. Strategy *Attacking the Pinmen is unnecessary as long as the players are able to survive their attacks, as defeating the Vengeful Pinata God will despawn any living Pinmen. *Having a tank class such as the Revenant in the group can be helpful, as they can keep the boss in a corner and make sure that all Pinmen spawned are contained in one location and aggroed on the tank, preventing them from harassing the damage-dealers. History It was first hinted on the September 11 Trove Stream inside the Shadow Tower with its battle animations and VFX fully completed. Notes *The Vengeful Avatar and Vengeful Pinata God Sail items are both based off the Vengeful Pinata God. *An unreleased boss named the Pinata Head can be seen in the files, which appears to be the Vengeful Pinata God's disembodied head. Like the original Pinata God, it would break into pieces as it took damage, this time revealing a robotic interior. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss Category:Shadow Titan Category:Shadow Tower Category:Pinatas